


apart

by kuurou



Series: Little Stories [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other, Tolong dong tabokin yang bikin nih cerita, Yaa mengapa malah bikin angsa lagi woi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuurou/pseuds/kuurou
Summary: sesakit itukah perpisahan, bahkan saat kau mempunyai sesuatu yang membuatmu sulit mengucapkan selamat tinggal?





	apart

**Author's Note:**

> Pokemon Adventures (Pokemon Special) © Hidenori Kusaka  
> apart © kurohippopotamus (kuurou)
> 
> Notes :  
> -Author tak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka.  
> -Diharapkan untuk selalu menjaga dan memeriksakan kejiwaan anda setiap/sesudah membaca fic ini.  
> -Jika anda tidak menyukai (bahkan membenci) alur/pairing/lain sebagainya yang bersangkutan dengan fic ini, diharap untuk segera meninggalkan fic ini, terima kasih.

_“Jadi, kau tidak akan berkuliah di Sinnoh?”_

_“Uh …”_

_“Jawab, Diamond.”_

_“… Mau bagaimana lagi. Itu satu-satunya universitas yang memiliki program tata boga, dan aku sudah menerima surat penerimaannya …”_

_“…”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan ketahuilah, Diamond membenci percakapan yang terjadi beberapa minggu yang lalu itu.

Semenjak itu, pemuda beriris biru itu seakan memutus kontaknya dengan Pearl. Tak bertegur sapa, bahkan tak menanggapi percakapan-percakapan virtualnya yang begitu banyak. Diamond seperti tak memiliki keberanian untuk kembali berinteraksi dengannya seperti biasa, keberaniannya telah tertelan dalam-dalam oleh perasaan bersalah.

Kalau saja ia tak dikirimi surat penerimaan oleh universitas tersebut, mungkin Diamond bisa menetapi janjinya bersama Pearl; berkuliah di universitas yang sama di Sinnoh, bersama Platinum.

 _Oooooh tidak, Platinum_ …

Diamond tidak mau membayangkan seperti apa kesedihan Platinum begitu mengetahui bahwa ia justru memilih untuk mengejar cita-citanya, seakan meninggalkan persahabatannya itu selama ini.

Itu menyakitkan.

Dan sangat menyakitkannya lagi, Diamond masih menaruh hati pada gadis bangsawan berambut _indigo_ itu, dengan kesadaran batin ia _tidak mungkin_ menjadi pilihan pertama Platinum mengingat _derajat_ mereka yang berbanding jauh.

Dan kini, di peron stasiun di Jubilife, dengan dampingan satu buah koper kecil dan satu buah tas olahraga, Diamond menanti kereta yang akan membawanya ke Snowpoint. Sesampainya di Snowpoint nanti, barulah ia menaiki pesawat yang akan membawanya ke Unova.

Dirapatkannya jaket biru yang dikenakannya, tak lupa dengan syal putihnya. Meskipun batinnya terus memaksanya untuk memainkan ponselnya barang sebentar, namun Diamond malah menghiraukannya, lebih memilih untuk membaca novel yang ia bawa serta ke Unova, meskipun bisa dikatakan bahwa buku dan Diamond merupakan perpaduan yang sangat aneh.

Setidaknya, setangkup roti melon yang dibelinya barusan juga bisa menemaninya.

Jujur, ingin sekali pemuda berambut hitam ini mengatakan selamat tinggal kepada Pearl dan Platinum, setidaknya melalui aplikasi percakapan daring. Lebih bagus lagi jika Diamond bisa menyatakan perasaannya terhadap Platinum sebelum berangkat. Ah sial, ketakutannya justru semakin menahannya untuk melakukan ini semua. Ketakutannya hanya dapat menampilkan betapa kecewanya Pearl saat Diamond ‘mengingkari’ janjinya, betapa sedihnya Platinum saat tahu mungkin ia tak akan bisa melihat dirinya lagi … semuanya melalui pikirannya.

_Perhatian, kereta dengan tujuan Snowpoint akan tiba di peron nomor 2. Sekali lagi, kereta dengan tujuan Snowpoint akan tiba …_

Pengumuman itu membuat Diamond tersadar, segera dibereskannya barang-barang yang akan dibawanya, memastikan segalanya yang ia bawa dari rumah tak tertinggal ataupun tercecer. Setelah membawa tas-tasnya, sesaat bulatan biru cerahnya memandang hamparan biru muda di atasnya, tanpa hiasan gegumpalan putih yang bertebaran di sekitarnya. Pikirannya seakan memerintahkan langit untuk setidaknya menyampaikan _selamat tinggal_ kepada Pearl dan Platinum, kedua orang yang membuatnya sulit untuk meninggalkannya.

Kini kereta yang ditungguinya telah tiba, membukakan pintu agar Diamond segera masuk ke dalamnya. Tepat saja Diamond berada di ambang pintu kereta terdalam, telinganya samar-samar mendengar seruan yang menyebut namanya. Kontan saja ia tengok ke belakang, hanya untuk mendapati pintu kereta yang tertutup dan … TUNGGU SEBENTAR?!

Dapat Diamond lihat sosok pemuda _blond_ berlari seakan mengejar kereta, di belakangnya terlihat pula seorang perempuan berambut biru indigo yang juga berlari mengejarnya. Di tangan keduanya masing-masing terdapat selembar karton biru muda, berisikan kalimat-kalimat penyemangat untuknya. Kedua iris birunya sekali lagi menangkap ekspresi wajah keduanya yang sama-sama menyiratkan kesedihan, terlihat dari air mata yang menghiasi wajah mereka. Sesempatnya pula ia mendengarkan seruan lantang “ _Berjuanglah, Diamond!_ ”  meski terhalangi dengan pintu kereta yang terus berjalan cepat.

Pemandangan itu tanpa sadar membuat Diamond menitikkan air mata sambil memandanginya dari balik pintu kereta.

Mulutnya kelu, tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi, bahkan ketika menyadari Pearl dan Platinum yang tak lagi menyandingi gerak kereta yang semakin cepat.

_Sesakit inikah perpisahan?_

Tanpa ucapan apa-apa lagi, pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya bisa berjalan gontai menuju tempat duduk yang tersedia di sana. Barulah setelah duduk, ia baru berani mengikuti batinnya untuk mengecek ponselnya. Sesuai dugaannya, begitu banyak percakapan virtual untuknya yang tak ia baca, hampir semuanya dari Pearl. Dengan air mata yang masih menggenang, Diamond membaca pesan-pesan tersebut. Sekali lagi sesuai dugaannya, tersiratlah kekecewaan Pearl karena ‘mengingkari’ janji mereka, karena sempat memutus komunikasi dengannya.

Namun pesan terakhir yang dikirimkan tepat hari ini sukses membuat Diamond semakin kelu.

_Diamond, mungkin kau tahu aku kecewa dengan keputusanmu sekarang, bahkan kau sampai tak ingin bertegur sapa denganku karena itu. Tapi kali ini aku hanya meminta sesuatu darimu, berjuanglah di Unova! Aku dan Missy mendukungmu penuh! Jangan lupa pulang ke Sinnoh saat musim panas!_

Lantas, semakin perihlah rasa sakit karena perpisahan yang muncul di dalam hati Diamond. Segala praduganya meleset jauh, kini membuatnya bersalah karena tak berkomunikasi dengan Pearl barang sebentar. Dan oh, satu pesan baru telah muncul.

Satu pesan dari Platinum.

Tentu saja pemuda beriris biru itu membuka pesan tersebut, menduga-duga mungkin ucapan selamat tinggal dan semangat yang dikirimkan untuknya.

_Dia, aku ingin meminta maaf karena tidak sempat menghubungimu. Aku malah baru tahu kalau kau akan berangkat ke Unova hari ini. Kau tahu Dia, kau salah satu orang terhebat yang pernah kutemui. Aku ingin kau bisa beradaptasi di Unova. Meskipun kita berpisah, kau harus tahu, aku dan Pearl akan selalu berada di sampingmu. Jadi, berjuanglah, Diamond!_

_P. S. I love you._

Dan Diamond berakhir terisak setelah membaca pesan itu.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfik ini disponsori oleh:  
> \- Time Machine – 140mP ft. Hatsune Miku (di sini ane SANGAT menyarankan untuk mengecek versi Project Diva)


End file.
